1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-cooling heat exchanger and a heat-dissipating device for the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device mounted on a heat-generating element of a computer such that the heat generated by the heat-generating element can be rapidly dissipated.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, the processing speed of the Central Processing Unit (CPU) of a computer is very slow. Thus, an air-cooling heat-dissipating device comprising heat-dissipating bodies and heat-dissipating fans is sufficient to carry out the heat dissipation. However, recently, the time clock of the CPU has exceeded 3 GHz. Further, the time clock is proportional to the heat. Therefore, the above heat-dissipating devices are limited by the space of the casing, and it is more and more difficult for the above heat-dissipating devices to keep pace with the improvements of the CPU, causing the insufficiency in heat dissipation. Further, when a heat-dissipating fan is rotating in high speed, the undesired noise generated by the rotating fan is intolerable to people. Therefore, it is an important issue to provide a water-cooling heat exchanger and the heat-dissipating device for the same having high heat-dissipating efficiency and low noise.
As disclosed in Taiwan Patent Certificate No. 249099, a conventional water-cooling heat exchanger and the heat-dissipating device for the same mainly comprise a water-cooling head, a water tank, a heat exchanger and a heat-dissipating fan. The interior of the water-cooling head is provided with a plurality of flowing paths. The front and rear ends of those flowing paths are connected to two conduits, respectively. The other end of one of the conduits is connected to a water tank. The interior of the water tank is provided with a pump. One end of the pump is connected to a delivering pipe. The delivering pipe and the other of the above conduits are collectively connected to both ends of the heat exchanger. One side of the heat exchanger is provided with a heat-dissipating fan. With the above elements, a water-cooling heat exchanger and the heat-dissipating device for the same can be obtained.
However, in the conventional water-cooling heat exchanger and the heat-dissipating device for the same, each element is separately provided with an interval thereabout. Thus, when the heat-dissipating device is mounted on a circuit board, it will occupy a large part of space, such that the volume of the whole structure becomes so bulky. As a result, such a bulky structure cannot conform to the requirements for modern electronic products that have a tendency to be compact in size and light in weight. Further, the heat-dissipating fan is provided on one side of the heat exchanger, and thus the heat-dissipating fan can only blow the heat exchanger in one direction, such that the efficiency in heat dissipation is insufficient. Moreover, when the heat-dissipating fan is rotating in high speed, the undesired noise generated by the rotating fan is intolerable to people. Each element for delivering the fluid has two joints for connecting to various conduits or delivering pipes. Most of the conduits and pipes are formed of flexible soft pipes made by plastic or rubber. After being used for a period of time, such kinds of conduits or pipes are liable to get hardened or cracked, such that the fluid containing in the pipes can be leaked from the cracks, causing the breakage of the electronic elements thereabout.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks of conventional art, the inventor of the present invention has proposed a novel and inventive structure based on his expert experiences and researches to overcome the above drawbacks.